megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Robot Master Serial Numbers
Designation confusion Here's a subject I just thought of. Should the Robot Master Serial Numbers of Dr.Light/Right's robots use D'R'''N or D'L'N? I think it should depend on the vieing language, unless the MM3 ending notebook in the english version says "DRN". I think you're right but something bothers me why Wily Numbers use DWN and Bass use SWN and is the number one(yet the only) of this serial number type?--Xabryn 13:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Bass's designation mostly likely means "Special Wily Number", as he was designed for a special purpose. I would like to point out that the 8 Robot Masters of Dr. Cossack (''Mega Man 4) are designated as part of the DWN series when even the game itself designates them as the DCN (Dr. Cossack Number) series. Although they were all modified by Wily for combat, only Skull Man and Ring Man were ever influenced by Wily in design, and they were all built by Dr. Cossack. Mega Man 9 states those Robot Master serial numbers as part of Dr. Light/Right's lineup, even though modifications and repairs similar to those performed on the DCN series were made to them as well. --??? :Bass' designation was officially said to be "Special Wily Number". The games never designed Cossack's robots as DCN (Rockman & Forte database and some books), it only happened in the manga Mega Man Megamix. They are DWN just like the competitors from the 1st robot tournament in MM6 and the infected robots from MM10, among others like Shadow Man and Shade Man. But its true that Light's robots kept the DLN, for whatever reason... >_> --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Although you are correct regarding the Mega Man 4 Robot Masters in that they are stated as part of the DWN series in the game, wouldn't it make more sense for them to have Cossack's designation since he built them? The MM6 Robot Masters are stated as the only members of the MXN series in the Japanese release of the game, and are only classified as such because their backgrounds are too different to practically assign a new serial number to each of them. Also, the MM9 Robot Masters kept the DLN designation partially because they were rebuilt and continued to serve Dr. Light's purposes after the events of the game. --??? :While it would make sense to use DCN instead of DWN, they are officially DWN. And there are some things that should be considered: *DRWN, DCN, and MXN are only used in Hitoshi Ariga's manga series, and were never used in game-related sources, both English and Japanese. (Try to not mix info from different media, as there are many Mega Mans with their own appearance and/or story.) But why they are DWN? *Quote from this link that is in the references of Robot Master: **'Q.' The 8 bosses from Rockman 4, like Brightman and the others, were built by Dr. Cossack. So why are they considered to be Wily Numbers? **'A.' That hooligan Dr. Wily had performed considerable revisions to Dr. Cossack’s robots… Or, to put it more simply, he “remodeled” them. That is why they are included among the Wily Numbers. *Although not directly mentioned, it is possible Wily worked with Cossack in creating the MM4 bosses, like he did with Light in MM3. Ring Man for example: In the games he was created specially to destroy Mega Man, while in the manga Cossack made him as a police officer. (As for the DLN question earlier, maybe the Light Numbers kept their designation because they were only reprogrammed? Wily probably didn't do any remodelling to them, at least not until MM7...) *Also, the series has many gaps that are left to the fans decide if true or false, like "what happens between the original and X series?" and "Serges is Dr. Wily?". SRN-000 Sunstar? DLN-001 Quint? Just because official info says one thing (or don't say anything...), you are free to decide what their designations are in fan works, right? ;) :--''Quick'' (u•t) 00:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC)